Reborn From The Dark Flame
by Emporer Ing
Summary: G for now. It might change due to other chapters. It's about Ridley coming back with brain damage. Second Chapter is finally up! Please R&R!
1. Dragon Blood

**Reborn From The Dark Flame**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Metroid series. However, I do own Geoform: 379 OMEGA. I also own any of the names unfamiliar with Nintendo.

Remember: This is a fanFICTION, none of this may ever effect the storyline of the Metroid series.

**Prologue **

This story take place a bit after Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. A space pirate search party was sent to find any remaining units that survived _The Hunter _attack on Tallon IV. One pirate, named Geljat-CODE NAMED: #652 found an unknown body organ. Taking it back to base on planet Dormine II, the Space Pirates made an amazing discovery.

**Chapter 1**

**Dragon Blood**

Geljat, a rookie space pirate was rushing to the Control Deck with a heavy titanium crate about the size of a pencil sharpener. He seemed worried, as he was sweating. Once he got to the Control Deck, he put the crate down on the Commander's desk. "Commander! I think I've found something of great use!"Geljat said panting. "Geljat you fool! You're supposed to be guarding the Main Gate!" said the Commander glaring at Geljat. "Yes I know! But I've found an unknown organ covered in Phazon!!!"

"Wha-What?!, Where did you find this?! Tell me!" said the Commander in anger. "In the Impact Crater….."Geljat said quietly. There was silence for a few moments. Then the Commander said: "Well then… just leave it here, the Science Team should find out what organ it is and what creature it's from by tomorrow". "Now get over to the Main Gate and get back on duty!!!, you never know when the Hunter will come!!!". "Yes, sir!"

One Day Later…

Geljat was talking with his friend while on duty, Warkarg. "So, what did you do this time?" "I just found a body organ and I dunno what it is, and I not sure if I'm doomed or not, but I should soon get a job as a Commando." Geljat then notice that Warkarg's scythe was bloodstained. "What dija kill today?" "I slaughtered five Galactic Federation troops while on perimeter defense duty." Warkarg said proudly. All of the sudden there was a calm voice coming from the speakers: "No.652, please report to the Bio-organic Containment Chamber."

Once Geljat got there, he was surprised to see that the Commander was actually happy for once. Then he saw a gargantuan containment tank. "Commander, what's happening?." "Well, what you have found was the heart of our Captain Ridley!!!" Geljat was speechless. Actually he was staggering out the room. "Geljat, I have a new mission for you. I want you to find the necessary brain for our Captain." The Commander said. "Uhhh… okay." Said Geljat. "Now go!! Go immediately!" Geljat ran off as fast as he could. When he was gone, the Commander said to the scientists "Okay, now begin the blood enhancement process."


	2. Geljat's Important Mission

**Chapter 2 **

**Geljat's Important Mission**

After reaching the Docking Bay, Geljat got immediately in the Space Pirate Fighter Class Ship. He turned on the engine and make sure that the thrusters are ready to go. A loud jet engine sound could be heard about 5 miles away get more high-pitched. Then it just exploded into speed of 18000 miles per hour! Geljat could feel the speed, he felt like vomiting. After a couple minutes, Geljat arrived at Tallon IV. He went to the Artifact Temple killing every living saw. Once he was there, he jumped off a ruin. He had jet packs on, so he hovered down to flat ground. He started searching around, but eventually he only found more and more ruins. Everywhere he went, there where ruins, ruins and more ruins. All he could do was drill his way through the Impact Crater and out the other side. He took out a heavy drill and started digging. Once he made a hole big enough for him self, he hopped right in.

Once inside, he looked around and saw that there was a different type of Phazon. He could tell this place was heavily damaged because he found several fractures all over the place. He could also see that the stone walls were burnt, as if it had suffered from a great explosion. Once he got to the next room, he was shocked to see that there were tons of ruins. Shattered rock everywhere. Then something caught his eye, it was a dead crushed Metroid. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was a

SPOILER WARNING

From now on, spoilers will invade the chapter and any others I put in the story. Do not go on if you haven't beat Metroid Prime or Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.

Fission Metroid. He also noticed that the membrane was shattered and the brains were spilling out. "I don't think the Commander would want these brains". He found some ruins that he climbed up to another entry. Once he got there, he found a long corridor leading to an other entry. However, there was a long pit of Orange Phazon. If he fell in there he would surely die in a matter of seconds. He had no choice but to leave… until he saw a giant boulder. He tried pulling it out of the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Then he tried loosening with his scythe, but that didn't work either. Then he tried blasting with his laser. It starting moving, actually heading at Geljat at 70kph! Geljat quickly got out of the way. The boulder fell in the Phazon and starting taking on some unusual shapes. Geljat quickly jumped on the boulder and jumped off. He went through the entry way to find a series of large chambers; he jumped down each one of them. Eventually, he found a drop so steep, his only choice were the rocks again. He took a rock big enough for him to stand on and jumped down with it underneath him. Of course, the rock shattered. But this place was far more unusual than the other sections in the Impact Crater. What startled him the most was that Phazon was everywhere, the walls, the floor, even on the… wait a minute. What's that on the ground? Geljat notice a piece of black armor on the ground covered in Phazon. He picked it up on the side with no Phazon and felt how durable it was. "Not good enough", he thought. It must have been worn out by the bacteria in here. Not the Phazon, it couldn't be damage by Phazon because this must have came from the Phazon. But to whom did it belong to? Geljat pondered this for a moment, but then relized that he was still on his CRITICAL MISSION. He took out his drill and started piercing the wall of the chamber. Once he got out, he was shocked to see what was in front of him.

What he had been looking for: A brain. He rushed over to pick it up, but right when he was about to a rather odd looking creature appeared in front of him. It was a Fission Metroid, alive and well. Geljat got out his gun, but the Fission Metroid was already sucking energy out of the brain. This was very bad, Geljat had to act immediately for that Metroid could be sucking neurons and electricity out of the preserved brain. He shot it in the nick of time. But then, the Metroid split into two! Luckily, he made short work of them. He put on gloves, lifted the brain, and put it in a preservation storage capsule. Since the air way was blocked by ruins, he took out a Space Pirate Concussive Projectile Blaster and shot it. He had to dodge the falling debris, but after that he turned on his jetpack and blasted off! Once he got backed in his ship, he look in his item pouch for the ignition chip. He found it but… no wait, this wasn't it! Geljat noticed that the black armor was still with him. And he didn't recall putting it in there, or maybe he just has bad memory. "Creeeppyy…. " he thought finding his chip. He inserted it in the control slot and took of back to Planet Dormine II.


End file.
